deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Site Update May 25th 2012
This is site updates and bugs fixes page that was post on May 25th 2012. News 'General' *'Group Journal Comment Messages for Admins' Over the past few months, many members have been asking to bring back the feature where Group admins receive Message Center notifications when members comment on their Groups' journals. This week, we brought back this functionality and messages will now be appearing for all new comments. Group journal messages will appear for all users who have administrative powers over that Group's journal. For example, if the "Contributors" admin class is set to 'Can add/edit most content rights' on Journals, then Journal comments will show up in the Group Message Center for all Contributors in that group. *'Improved Groups Widget ' The Groups widget on your profile has been improved, so that the distinction between being a member of a Group and being an admin of a Group is more clear. The widget will now display on your page with two subheadings, so that any visitor to your page will be able to distinguish between the Groups you admin and the Groups you take part in as a member. *'Justified Big Thumbnails (Beta Testers Only)' Based on feedback received, we've updated the new thumbnails to be justified. Thumbnails are now spaced out across the rows, making them flush against the left and right sides of the page. When a browser's window is too small, justification cannot happen without leaving larger awkward spaces. In these cases, justification is turned off and thumbnails become left aligned. We think these changes present the most appealing interface for both cases. Bug fixes 'General' *Literature tags did not migrate with username changes. *While browsing past the first page of a member's journal, there were some issues switching between pages of the journal history widget. *There was a bug with gifting Premium Memberships anonymously. *Improvements to customizations of the journal widget had side effects on featured deviation widgets for literature. *The "Send Note" button was missing from the "Send Note" modal on profile pages. *Names of closed groups were not available for new group creation. *Fixed drag and drop issues when selecting a literature thumbnail's author tag. *The Browser Scripts and Extensions category did not allow .CRX file types. *Found several bugs related to mixed Message Center stacks of journals and news messages. deviantART muro *Made deviantART muro faster to load. *Found a case where immediately after using the "save as" function, the file could be corrupted. *Found a problem in the webink and basic brushes. *Discovered that drawn comments were failing to save for a period of time. Sta.sh *A small number of Sta.sh items were orphaned from stacks. *Wrong styling existed on literature deviations. *The Sta.sh logo was unclickable on public URLs. *Deleting items from stacks broke the ability to browse using the "next" and "previous" buttons. Sta.sh Writer *Writer and its toolbar could overlap in certain situations. *Clicking a deviantART muro recording in the sidebar did not look nice. *The "edit draft" command from pencil menus has been removed. Read also *Original journal entry Category:Updates 2012